One type of camera used in known surveillance systems is a traditional Pan Tilt and Zoom (PTZ) camera, i.e., a camera having a field of view capable of pivot or rotation about at least two axes of rotation along with zoom capability. However, surveillance systems that employ a mounting arrangement with only a PTZ camera to view and monitor infractions within the area under surveillance may leave portions of the area unmonitored, i.e., dead space, when the camera pivots, tilts or zooms to one particular portion of the surveillance area because the camera is able to look at only one location at a time.